User talk:OmegaRasengan
-- Crimsonnavy (Talk) 02:43, February 26, 2012 Re: Didn't see that, not a total fanatic of new games and such. Sorry, you can add it back. Just please add a lighter term: "murder" is a bit of a strong word. ChaosVoid 02:23, June 28, 2012 (UTC) well, i guess that pokemon x and y page is ours now.. :D ~skycloud60 Re: Skycloud60 I don't understand... What is going on between you two? Rainbow Shifter 16:56, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Untitled comment from 120.148.75.159 Well I didn't know that OmegaRasengan....and if you check the stats from when it was announced, my page was technically released first and with more information, so I'm sure we can just keep it so my information is on this page.....it is a wikia after all. :11:07, an hour before you made the second one. You said this is a wikia yet you said we own and share the game page? Do you really know what you are talking about? Yes, you did know there was already a page. It was listed in recent activity so saying you didn't know is a complete lie. And rather than saying anything, you revert the redirects and blank the original page. So please, stop with the I didn't know act. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 02:07, January 9, 2013 (UTC) I meant I didn't know that "there is no sharing pages," not that I didn't know there was another page. I was saying we should be the ones keeping it in line. Fairy Pokémon Where did you get the info about that new type? Or the other info, in particular? Energy X ∞ 17:22, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, all right, it seemed speculative, but if you say so. Energy X ∞ 17:34, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Templates Not sure why are you creating the templates, like this one. What is wrong with just adding the content as it is? Energy ''X'' 09:54, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Templates It is not about the content, it is about making templates for one page; it is (usually) pointless to do so. Energy ''X'' 19:59, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Well then Please try to be nice when putting in a comment about undoing an edit or when making an edit. Everyone is a beginner at some point. Templates While I do not approve of these templates, the "coding" is a bit wrong. At the end, the should be after and has to be , otherwise the text in the article is centered and looks wierd. Energy ''X'' 21:52, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I will tell you what I told you. Not everyone knows how to edit template page as they cannot "get to that page". You have to understand that not everyone knows about that. This way people have easier access to put the data in the infobox. Energy ''X'' 08:59, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Delphox deletion I would rather wait for the official announcement than make a page off the reference of a blurry fan recorded video. 20:44, October 2, 2013 (UTC) To answer your question, this. Too many pages to be deleted by hand, so a bot will have to be set to clear the cache. Energy ''X'' 20:59, October 2, 2013 (UTC) "Official" I don't like your sarcastic edit summaries. The wiki needs to 'step it up'? Right clearly you can see that I am the only active admin here and deleting every single page which is fanon at the exact moment they are made is very hard. Also 'RS wants to wait for "official" announcements"? Erm, of course I want to wait for "official" announcements and there was no need to put the word official like that. Do you really want me to put every single rumour on this wiki as soon as it is said? Your video which is meant to be official is fanon, good job I didn't listen to you. You need to sort out your attitude and realise that we have to wait for official information only. This means it has to be sourced from the Official Pokémon Site or from Nintendo/Game Freak themselves. 15:48, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: So... Everything seems to be in order. Go ahead and add them! Don't forget to categorise them properly with correct templates and layout. Also with every page you add don't forget to add the link to the XY game page. Thanks, 15:32, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :The wiki's page (like add the pictures to the gallery with the pokémon name as a caption, there are examples already there to show you how it is done). 16:20, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Templates When you create a template for the Mega Pokémon or forms, you are doing it a bit wrong. The current templates had a script to center the article they are used in. If you change it like this, the article is no longer centered. Energy ''X'' 23:07, October 13, 2013 (UTC)